tu es à moi, quelque soit le contexte
by laloune
Summary: attention, g piké lair kelke part, mai vive les jeux de mots... biz et noubliez pa, le bouton en bas à gauche en partant! merci...


Et si freezer n'avait jamais existé et que la planète des saiyens existait toujours ? Et si carot n'avait jamais atterri sur terre ? écoutez ma version de l'histoire...

Disclaimer : les persos ne st pas à moi... l'ambiance ressemble à une autre fic mais j'ai joué avec les mots... biz...

Un bel après midi d'été, alors que bulma fêtait ses 21 ans en célibataire (elle venait de se séparer de son dernier petit ami en date) avec ses amies, un nuage recouvrit la ville. Des énormes vaisseaux se posèrent et des hommes apparemment surdéveloppés en sortirent. En quelques minutes, ils maîtrisèrent tous les hommes et crièrent aux jeunes femmes d'aller faire leurs bagages. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha du groupe de bulma et la souleva de terre sans le moindre effort. Elle se dit qu'il était beau pendant qu'il lui posait une question.

-Terrienne, je te parle !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'écouta.

-Nos informations montrent que tu es une scientifique surdouée. Tu vas nous suivre gentiment et nous servir pendant quelque temps.

-Pourquoi je vous suivrais ? Je ne vous connais pas, vous êtes méchants et je vous demanderais de me laisser descendre, odieux personnage !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied.

-En plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle a du caractère ! Gardes ! Faites la monter dans le vaisseau du prince végéta, elle le distraira pendant le voyage, et si elle est encore vivante, nous utiliserons son intelligence pour nous perfectionner.

-Bandes de malotrus ! Lâchez moi ! Je vous dis de me lâcher !

Ils la firent monter dans le plus vaste et le plus somptueux des vaisseaux et l'enfermèrent dans une pièce. Ensuite, il s'ensuivit une sorte de casting pour sélectionner les plus belles filles de la ville, et enfin, quand toutes se furent installées dans leurs chambres, ils leur expliquèrent ce pourquoi elles étaient là.

-Vous aurez tout ce que vous désirez, mais vous êtes là pour être les maîtresses du roi Végéta.

Elles gloussèrent.

-Il cherche une épouse, et nous sommes allés à travers toute la galaxie pour savoir quelle planète avait les plus belles femmes. Il s'est avéré que c'était la terre. Nous sommes des saiyens, nous développons une puissance supérieure à celle des autres peuples. Voilà. Maintenant, distrayez vous, faites connaissances, les vaisseaux sont tous à vous.

Bulma tournait comme un lion en cage, folle de rage, quand la porte s'ouvrit devant un grand homme, beau comme un dieu et qui lui souriait.

''Ils sont tous comme ça, ou quoi ?'' Pensa t'elle en reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait d'elle. Quand elle fut coincée au mur, il lui dit.

-Vous êtes magnifique, très chère. Je suis le commandant Raditz. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Eh bien, pas moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Ce que m'a dit mon frère est donc vrai ! Vous devez être captivante, au lit !

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

-Et si on testait cela ?

-Non, je vous interdis !

Elle passa entre ses jambes et s'enfuit, essayant d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Il l'attrapa et la cloua sur le sol sans effort apparent et entreprit de déchirer ses vêtements. Elle le bourra de coups de pieds et saisit une lampe en acier très lourde qu'elle laissa tomber sur sa tête. Il hurla de douleur et la laissa tranquille pendant un moment. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la pièce en essayant de rattacher sa chemise déchirée qui hélas ne dissimulait plus ses seins. La porte fit un bruit de coulissement et elle vit un homme entrer, s'arrêter, la regarder, regarder Raditz pendant qu'elle tombait évanouie. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, encore choquée, dans la même pièce, sur le lit gigantesque qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure.

-Docteur ! Elle est réveillée ! Vous, commandant Raditz, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tonna une voix grave près d'elle.

-Pardon, votre majesté, je suis désolé de cet incident, je vous assure...

-DEHORS !

Il sortit en deux temps trois mouvements et le médecin entra.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez subi un traumatisme crânien minime, certes, mais vous devez faire très attention. Ces saloperies là, ça dégénère vite. Je vous conseille de vous reposer deux ou trois jours avant de commencer à travailler.

Elle écouta la femme en blouse blanche lui parler sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, mais lorsqu'elle parla du travail, bulma se redressa, oubliant sa nudité.

-Travail ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Je vous en prie, murmura la femme avec gêne, couvrez vous !

Elle rougit et remonta le drap jusqu'au cou.

-Vous êtes un génie, et nous avons apporté avec nous votre labo en entier.

-C'est trop aimable ! Ironisa t'elle.

-Je vous ai accordé un repos de trois jours. On vous apportera des vêtements décents afin que vous puissiez aller vous reposer dans votre chambre.

-et pourquoi je ne resterais pas ici ?

-Parce que vous êtes dans la chambre du prince végéta, fils du roi Végéta !

-Je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas contre le fait que je reste ici.

-Qui vous a dit cela, pauvre petite terrienne ? Demanda la même voix de tout à l'heure. Elle fit enfin attention à la présence d'un homme plus petit que les autres qui la regardait de ses yeux sombres.

-c'est vous, le prince ?

Elle le trouvait ridiculement petit.

-je vous ai posé une question, terrienne. Répondez y.

-Moi aussi je vous en ai posé une, non, petit bonhomme ?

Il devint rouge de colère.

-Que tout le monde sorte ! Je veux la tuer en paix.

-votre majesté, elle peut nous être utile pour la bulle anti gravité...

-J'ai dit hors d'ici ! Il y a pleins d'autres scientifiques ! Vous vous débrouillerez.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, il ne bougea pourtant pas. Il venait de réaliser combien elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux mauves, ses yeux couleur océan, sa bouche si pulpeuse...

-Quoi, vous avez vu un fantôme, prince végéta ?

-Tu es impertinente, terrienne, mais je te dresserai. J'ai décidé que tu serais ma compagne. Chaque jour après le travail, tu reviendras ici m'attendre.

-Je n'irai nulle part, et je ne suis pas un caniche aux ordres de sa majesté. Je ne serai ni votre compagne, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous ne m'attirez pas du tout.

-J'ai décidé, et tu n'as rien à dire ! Je laisserai des ordres pour qu'on ne te laisse entrer nulle part sauf ici. Alors, tu as le choix : soit tu dors dans mon lit douillet, soit tu dors dans les couloirs.

-Je dormirai dans les couloirs. Maintenant, ça suffit. Je veux m'habiller et sortir d'ici, sinon j'irai nue. Est convenable, pour la maîtresse du prince ?

Il céda au chantage de bulma et fit apporter des vêtements.

Elle se leva et s'habilla devant lui, puis elle natta ses longs cheveux avant de les ramener en chignon.

-Je vais travailler. Faites moi montrer les laboratoires.

-ton médecin t'a donné trois jours.

-je les prendrai quand nécessaire. Je vais très bien.

-bon...

Il appela Raditz, lui fit part de la nouvelle position de Bulma vis à vis de lui et lui ordonna de l'emmener et de la ramener des labos chaque jour. Elle avait accepté d'être sa maîtresse, il fallait assumer.

Elle travailla très tard, et raditz fut obligé de la soulever pour l'emmener dans la chambre de Végéta dès qu'elle se fut endormie.

-Prince, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Elle a voulu finir son travail. J'ai dû attendre qu'elle s'endorme.

-Pose la sur le lit et sors. Surveille l'entrée. Personne ne doit rentrer, à part mon père.

La porte refermée, il se leva et s'approcha du lit pour mieux la voir. Elle paraissait fatiguée, stressée. Des cernes se voyaient autour de ses yeux et sa bouche avait un pli. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et le fixa.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

-toi. Tu es belle.

-merci.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Où est ce que je dors, mon prince ?

-cesse donc ces appellations stupides, femme ! Je m'appelle Végéta.

-Femme ? Je m'appelle Bulma.

Elle se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en sortit, une serviette autour de la poitrine et une sur la tête. Elle chercha dans le placard, mais ne trouva rien qu'elle pouvait porter pour dormir. En cherchant bien, elle trouva un tee shirt gris qu'elle enfila pardessus sa petite culotte.

Enfin, elle se coucha relativement loin de végéta( à l'autre bout du lit).

-bonne nuit, lâcha t'elle, mais elle ne perçut aucune réponse.

Vers une heure du matin, quand elle voulut aller faire pipi, elle sentit que quelque chose l'empêchait de se lever. Elle souleva une paupière et entrevit une main.

-Végéta, ôtez votre main de là, que je me lève.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle répéta une ou deux fois son ordre, puis s'affola.

-Végéta, répondez moi, je vous en supplie !

Elle se dégagea et alla chercher de l'eau dans une bassine avec une serviette pour l'éponger. Elle prit son pouls :affolant ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle sentit que sa respiration se régulait, mais il étouffait visiblement.

-Merde, merde ! Végéta, tu m'entends ?

Il toussa difficilement.

-calme toi. Je vais te faire du bouche à bouche. Rien de sexuel là dedans, je t'assures...

Elle souffla un grand coup dans sa bouche et le redressa pour le taper dans le dos. Il rejeta un filet de mucosités gros comme un poing et retomba sur le lit, épuisé.

-terrienne, tu viens de me sauver la vie. Chaque matin, je suis comme ça, et ces imbéciles me prescrivaient des conneries inutiles alors qu'il suffisait de faire ça ! Mais ne crois pas que je vais te remercier !

-Je ne demande aucun remerciement.

-Pendant un moment, tu as cessé de me vouvoyer, petite impertinente.

-parce que vous croyez qu'on a le temps de vouvoyer quelqu'un qui est en train de crever ? Vous êtes stupide ! En plus, je peux savoir qui vous a donné l'autorisation de me toucher comme vous l'avez fait ?

-Toi.

-mouais, bien sûr ! J'avais oublié que j'étais la maîtresse du prince !

Elle lui renversa la bassine d'eau froide en plein visage et voulut sortir, mais il la rattrapa à la porte, la referma et la souleva sans le moindre effort pour la jeter sur le lit.

-Petite peste !

Son poing se leva dans un geste destructeur, mais dès qu'elle ferma les yeux par peur, il l'embrassa.

Au début, il crut qu'elle se débattrait, mais elle noua ses mains autour de son cou et pencha la tête pour approfondir leur baiser qui se transforma vite à bouche que veux tu et ils finirent par faire l'amour. Pas une seule fois elle ne se plaignit de la force de végéta, se contentant de gémir plus ou moins fort. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras peu après et il put voir les traces qu'il lui avait faites partout.

-je suis désolé d'y être allé si fort, se dit il, mais elle est tellement désirable !

Il dut se lever à 8 heures car il avait entraînement particulier avec Carot.

**Carot trouvait le prince bizarre, depuis son retour de la terre. Il ne se contentait que d'esquiver ses coups sans attaquer alors qu'avant il prenait grand plaisir à lui donner une raclée. Le bruit courait qu'une terrienne l'avait séduit, et qu'il en avait fait sa maîtresse. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait été séduit par une terrienne. Celle qui cuisinait. Elle avait de grands talents, avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs...elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Chichi et elle l'avait servi deux fois plus que les autres...**

Un coup de poing le ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit que l'entraînement était terminé.

-ah bon ? Je peux aller manger, alors ?

-Mais bien sûr, imbécile ! Je mange avec vous, aujourd'hui. On m'a dit qu'une jeune terrienne talentueuse avait été affectée aux fourneaux, et j'aimerais voir ça.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au réfectoire, tout le monde se leva, sauf bulma, qui n'avait même pas fait attention à leur entrée. Une fille près d'elle la tapa pour lui faire signe de se lever, mais elle n'obéit pas. Végéta fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et alla s'asseoir à une table éloignée des autres avec carot. La cuisinière vint se présenter, servit les plats et retourna à la cuisine.

-pas mal, en effet, commenta végéta.

-Mon prince, j'ai une demande à vous faire.

-Parle.

-Je veux cette terrienne pour en faire ma compagne.

-te rends tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Non seulement tu veux épouser une femme de race inférieure, mais en plus tu risques de faire des enfants avec elle ?

-je l'aime, prince Végéta.

-elle n'est ici que depuis deux semaines !

-ça m'a suffi largement. Ce n'est pas pour vous citer, mon prince, mais vous êtes en concubinage avec l'une d'entre elles !

-Carot, que ce soit clair : Cette terrienne n'est que ma maîtresse, il est hors de question que j'en fasse mon épouse ou la mère de mes enfants royaux. En plus, il n'a jamais été question de cette stupidité, l'amour, entre nous.

-m'autorisez vous à en faire ma compagne ? Je vous jure que nous n'aurons pas d'enfant sans votre permission.

-c'est d'accord.

Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Son regard se portait sur la délicieuse paire de fesses moulée dans un jean ultra serré qui bougeait devant lui.

Bulma posa son plateau sur la table et glissa quelques mots à chichi, qui lui promit de venir la rejoindre à son bureau plus tard. Elles étaient devenues amies depuis le vaisseau, et malgré la différence d'âge, elles s'entendaient bien.

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu végéta parler avec ton soupirant, Carot. Il veut t'épouser, mais ce goujat n'est pas d'accord, parce que tu es terrienne. Cependant, il autorise carot à faire de toi sa compagne. Garde le secret, d'accord ? Fais celle qui n'est au courant de rien. Moi, j'ai quelques petits trucs à régler.

-tu me raconteras demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

Lorsque son travail fut terminé, vers minuit, elle entra dans sa chambre et alla directement prendre une douche.

''Tant mieux, ce con n'est pas là !''Pensa t'elle en s'essuyant et en enfilant une nouvelle nuisette. Elle s'assit ensuite à son bureau qu'elle avait fait installer et prit un bouquin pour le lire. Elle en était à la page 45 quand il entra. Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux, contrairement à son habitude où elle essayait de faire la conversation. Cela l'intrigua, mais il n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'au moment où il alla la prendre pour l'emmener au lit. Bulma était en colère comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Sa haine se lisait dans ses yeux.

-je t'interdis de me toucher, espèce de salaud !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a ? Eh bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : ''cette terrienne n'est que ma maîtresse, il est hors de question que j'en fasse mon épouse ou la mère de mes enfants royaux. En plus, il n'a jamais été question de cette stupidité, l'amour, entre nous.'' C'est assez clair, ou tu veux encore enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-C'est ce Carot...

-tu te trompes, ce n'est pas carot. Je testais un nouvel émetteur par hasard. Le voici, si tu ne me crois pas. Tu es l'homme le plus méchant que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et pourtant, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu peux changer. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir traitée de race inférieure, sache le.

-je l'ai dit, en effet, mais je ne le pensais pas.

-je me fiche que tu l'aies pensé ou pas, tu l'as dit ! Tu es odieux, je te déteste, je te déteste !

Elle se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil en pleurant. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, mais sa fierté était trop grande pour qu'il s'excuse ouvertement.

-Je ne dormirai plus dans cette chambre tant que tu n'auras pas pardonné mes mots.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, et elle continua à pleurer.

Végéta n'était plus revenu dans la chambre depuis trois semaines, mais chaque jour, à présent, il restait à proximité d'elle. Il avait prévenu que le premier qui oserait la toucher serait tué de ses propres mains. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait cela, elle en riait. Au moins, il prouvait –à sa façon, certes—qu'il tenait à elle.

Un soir, alors qu'elle était en train de lire un nouveau livre d'un auteur saiyen, elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Avant même de s'en être rendue compte, elle se retrouva en face du commandant Raditz. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui depuis longtemps. Ils avaient fait connaissance, il s'était excusé, étaient devenus bons amis. C'est à dire que Bulma l'aimait bien alors que lui était fou d'elle.

-Raditz ? Que fais tu là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, pas particulièrement. Je suis venu parce que j'avais envie et besoin de te voir.

-Ah bon, quel est le problème ?

-Je t'aime, Bulma.

Elle était stupéfaite.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, je veux que tu partage ma vie...

-oh, oh ! raditz, je te stoppes là. Je ne veux pas que tu continues à te faire du mal. Que ce soit clair : Je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es mon ami. J'aime Végéta.

-C'est impossible, entre vous. Il est futur roi, tu es sa maîtresse. Tu le resteras probablement toute ta vie, pendant que lui aura des enfants avec une saiyenne de la classe sociale la plus haute après lui.

-eh bien, si je dois rester dans cette position, je le resterai. Mais je ne veux épouser personne tant que je l'aimerai encore.

-Bon, j'accepte ta décision, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne te lâcherai que lorsque tu seras soit à lui, soit à moi.

-D'accord. Allez, vas te reposer, pauvre chou.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front et le laissa sortir.

Pendant la nuit, elle fit un horrible cauchemar. Elle courait très vite, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle courait. Puis elle trouvait un bébé immonde dans un berceau et une voix s'écriait ''ton fils sera ainsi !'' Ensuite, elle voyait son fils tuer végéta en lui explosant la tête.

''Ah, je vous en prie ! Au secours ! Végéta, s'il te plaît ! Aidez moi, il veut me tuer !

Ses hurlements réveillèrent les gardes qui alertèrent le prince. Il vint s'asseoir à son chevet.

-bulma, calme toi ! je suis là...

Elle ne se calmait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était appeler le docteur. Mais une voix lui disait de rester, de ne pas la quitter. Il se glissa dans les draps réchauffés par sa présence et la tint dans ses bras toute la nuit. Elle se calma, mais le matin, lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il la réveilla.

-Oh, végéta, j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible cette nuit.

-Je sais, tu as réveillé tout le palais par tes cris. J'ai dû dormir ici pour que tu te calmes.

-Merci d'être venu. Au fait, bonjour.

Elle l'embrassa, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

-il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit elle avant de partir.

-quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

Elle referma la porte, sans attendre de réponse et resta derrière, branchant son émetteur.

-moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura t'il, mais elle crut l'entendre crier.

Elle avait gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Au milieu de l'après midi, Végéta vint la trouver dans le labo général et fit sortir tout le monde.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-je viens te parler de la décision de mon père.

-Ah !

Elle n'avait vu le roi que deux ou trois fois, mais il lui avait fait très mauvaise impression.

-il est prêt à me laisser le trône dans deux mois.

-C'est très bien ! Tu seras roi !

-Mais à deux conditions : 1, tu seras reçue à la cour comme ma maîtresse demain et 2, je dois épouser Shoona, celle qu'ils ont choisie, avant mon couronnement.

-J'accepte, fit elle sans sourciller.

Il était étonné qu'elle soit d'accord aussi rapidement, mais il ne le montra pas et sortit.

Au fur et à mesure que l'après midi avançait, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle le veuille, son nez se bouchait malgré elle. Elle alla prendre une demi-heure de repos dans sa chambre, et put pleurer à loisir.

-comment ai je pu accepter qu'il me passe sous le nez comme ça ? Comment j'ai pu le laisser se marier à une autre ?Non, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je l'aime. Demain, je serai radieuse, et j'empêcherai ce mariage par tous les moyens.

Elle dormit seule, cette nuit là. Evidemment, elle avait fait l'amour avec végéta, évidemment, il dormait près d'elle, mais elle se sentait seule, infiniment seule. Le matin, elle se leva avant lui, prit une longue douche, et elle fut surprise de constater que le roi lui avait fait porter des habits saiyens. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla légèrement dans le ton du vêtement, rose bonbon, qui mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux mauves. Pendant qu'elle se brossait les cheveux- qui lui arrivaient maintenant au bas des fesses- végéta lui arracha la brosse et se mit à la passer lentement dans ses cheveux.

-bonjour, chuchota t'elle en le fixant dans le miroir.

-aujourd'hui, c'est ton épreuve. Tu n'es pas obligée.

-Je veux leur prouver qu'ils sous estiment les terriens.

Quand elle entra à la cour, elle éclipsa du coup toutes les femmes présentes et elle se présenta au roi en faisant la révérence.

-Relevez vous.

Il la regarda longtemps, elle soutint son regard qui la déshabillait devant Végéta, visiblement indifférent mais qui bouillait de rage et de jalousie.

-Ainsi, vous êtes la maîtresse de ce freluquet !

-on peut dire ça comme ça, votre majesté.

-Appelez moi végéta, je vous en prie.

-Je préfère le ' votre majesté'.

Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut l'assistance. Le roi accordait très rarement cette marque de familiarité à une étrangère. Seule la reine, de son vivant, osait l'appeler par son prénom devant les gens. Et cette terrienne avait refusé !

-Vous comprenez, si je vous appelle Végéta, comment j'appellerais votre fils ?

-bonne réponse, terrienne. Vous a t'on déjà dit que vous étiez éblouissante ?

-Non, vous êtes le premier.

-Alors, ce mal élevé ne vous a jamais complimentée ?

-Non, votre majesté.

-Va falloir reprendre son éducation pour qu'il soit parfait avec sa femme !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à cette blague débile.

-je vous en prie, shoona, approchez, mon enfant.

Une ravissante brune vint s'arrêter à côté du roi et lorgna bulma. Celle ci était convaincue que sa beauté dépassait celle de cette terrienne.

-Bulma, voici votre rivale numéro 1.

-Je ne la considère pas comme ma rivale, votre majesté.

-pourquoi donc ?

-parce que quoi qu'elle fasse, je sais que votre fils a passé un temps précieux avec moi.

Elle n'avait pas voulu exprimer le fond de sa pensée, mais ils le devinèrent tous très bien.

-un temps précieux à forniquer !

-si c'est comme ça que vous voulez l'appeler.

Elle resta avec eux jusqu'au déjeuner, puis demanda à se retirer.

-j'ai un projet important à finir sur la bulle anti gravité. Je demande donc à votre grâce de me laisser partir.

-allez...

-comme quoi, il ne suffit pas d'être belle, il faut aussi savoir distinguer les vessies des lanternes ! Ajouta t'elle en sortant, son regard fixé sur Shoona. Végéta esquissa un sourire pour la féliciter et elle referma la porte, heureuse.

Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à chichi, et elle en rigolèrent longtemps.

-fils, cette fille est belle, intelligente, elle a l'esprit pur et est tout ce qu'un saiyen peut désirer. Mais...

-mais elle est terrienne, d'une race inférieure.

-exact. Tu seras roi, et les sentiments passent bien après le trône. Shoona a été désignée pour être ta reine, et elle le sera. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de temps en temps aller visiter la couche royale pour qu'elle fasse des héritiers.

-père, cette humaine m'a ensorcelé, je n'y peux rien ! Je n'ai aucune envie de toucher à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Un roi ne doit pas avoir de sentiments, mon fils.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Je révolutionnerai cette nation de guerriers sanguinaires avec cette terrienne comme reine.

-ils pourraient la tuer en un coup de poignet !

-eh bien, celui ou celle qui la tuera mourra encore plus cruellement !

-Fils, tu as tort, mais l'erreur est humaine, n'est ce pas ? Insinua t'il. Tu seras couronné le mois prochain, le jour de ton mariage avec Shoona.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu te marieras avec shoona. Si cette terrienne tient à toi, elle s'opposera au mariage. Ce sera son épreuve ultime.

Durant tout le mois, bulma n'alla pratiquement pas au travail, et végéta pas une seule fois à l'entraînement. Ils passaient leurs journées à se promener et leurs nuit à faire l'amour, comme s'ils avaient deviné que leur amour allait prendre fin. Le jour de la cérémonie, bulma ne fit pas la moindre objection, et elle pleura beaucoup dans les bras de chichi. Elle avait sacrifié son amour pour ce peuple ingrat, parce qu'elle savait que végéta aurait des problèmes si elle était reine. Elle avait mis fin à leur idylle la veille en partant pendant qu'il dormait. Elle avait chuchoté un 'je t'aime', les yeux pleins de larmes et il ne l'avait plus revue avant ce matin.

Bulma remonta dans l'estime du roi végéta qui la fit convoquer dans sa suite après le couronnement.

-chère enfant, je suis navré pour vous, mais je tenais à vous montrer le respect que je vous témoigne. Vous sacrifier ainsi, peu de femmes l'auraient fait ; aimer mon fils, le rendant heureux, aucune femme avant vous n'avait réussi. Vous êtes une ''lady'', une vraie.

-votre majesté, vous voudrais me marier.

-Vous marier ? Mais avec qui donc ?

-avec le commandant raditz. Il m'a demandé en mariage il n'y a pas si longtemps, et je lui ai demandé de patienter.

-vous avez ma bénédiction.

Son cœur saignait, mais c'était le prix à payer pour avoir aimé un roi.

Elle épousa Raditz une semaine après le mariage de végéta, en même temps que chichi et sangoku. Evidemment, le nouveau roi assista à ces unions et en fut extrêmement contrarié.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et elle s'entendait très bien avec son mari. Il était merveilleusement attentif et gentil. Seulement, il y avait un hic : Végéta. Il était devenu exécrable avec tout le monde, et particulièrement avec raditz.

Un soir, son mari rentra avec des hématomes et des bleus énormes, sans parler du sang qu'il perdait.

-oh, mon cher cœur ! Viens, que je vois ça !

Il se laissa soigner mais ne voulut pas répondre à ses questions.

-Raditz, réponds moi. Qui t'a fait ça ?

-L'entraînement, je te dis, ma chérie. Inutile de t'inquiéter.

-tu mens. C'est végéta, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle devina.

-Il te fait vivre un enfer, pas vrai ? C'est ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi !

-je me ferais tuer pour toi. Il peut faire ce qu'il voudra. Il t'a perdue, c'est fini.

-Je suis désolée, mon amour, vraiment désolée. Je règlerai ce différend demain.

-Comment va le bébé ?

-il n'arrête pas de bouger. Le docteur m'a dit qu'il se développait trop vite, et qu'il naîtrait avant 9 mois.

-tu n'es qu'à ton cinquième mois !

-oui, mais t'as vu comment j'ai enflé ? On dirait un ballon !

-n'empêche que tu es belle, même enceinte.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit.

-tu crois qu'on a bien fait de décider d'avoir un bébé ?

-Absolument. Je n'ai aucun doute, cette fille sera belle comme sa mère.

-raditz ! Tu me flattes trop !

Il l'embrassa passionnément, mais deux coups frappés à la porte les interrompit dans leurs jeux. Elle alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Végéta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son mariage. Elle fit une révérence et le laissa entrer dans le salon de prestige qu'elle avait fait installer au premier.

-Norbert, nous avons une visite de sa majesté. Peux tu nous apporter du thé ?

-bien sûr, madame !Répondit le robot.

Il accourut et elle s'assit en face de son ancien amant.

-je suis désolée, sire, mais mon mari est souffrant, à l'issue d'un entraînement très spécial, qui, je suppose était destiné à le punir. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais vous me le direz certainement...

Il ne releva pas la dernière phrase.

-Bulma, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas opposée à ce mariage ?

-Parce que je ne le pouvais pas le faire. A quoi ça sert de ramener le passé sur le tapis, végéta ? vous êtes marié, moi aussi, j'aime mon mari...

-plus que moi ?

-Végéta...

-Réponds, chérie. Je ne serai pas vexé si tu l'aimes plus que moi, dit raditz en entrant dans la pièce, changé. Ça ne m'étonnerais même pas du tout.

-Alors ?

-oui, je l'aime plus que vous, végéta. C'est mon mari, le père de mon bébé, celui qui m'habille, me nourrit... oui, je l'aime plus que vous, parce que l'amour que je ressens pour vous deux est très différent l'un de l'autre. Vous et moi, c'était la passion qui nous unissait. Lui et moi, c'est l'amour d'une sœur pour son frère, d'une mère pour son fils, d'une fille pour son père. Arrêtez de lui faire du mal, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerai.

Il ne broncha pas et se leva, puis sortit en bousculant raditz qui s'était agenouillé par respect.

-mon ange, ça va ? Demanda t'elle en le relevant.

-ça va. Oh, bulma, je t'aime tellement ! Tu te rends compte que tu as tenu tête au roi de cette planète pour moi ?

-je ferais tout pour toi, mon chéri...tu es le père de cette fille, et nous sommes très unis. Alors pourquoi gâcher cela pour être la maîtresse du roi ? Il renierait tous mes enfants et me ferait souffrir.

Elle avait raison, mais elle avait tellement mal au cœur...

A son sixième mois, elle portait des pulls ultra larges et des robes pour aller au travail avec chichi, elle enceinte de quatre mois seulement. Elles bavardaient beaucoup, en parlant de la terre, de leur prochain voyage, des prénoms de leurs enfants.

-Comment vas tu l'appeler, ton garçon ? Demanda Bulma à sa complice.

-J'ai pensé à Gohan.

-pas mal. Ma fille portera le nom de maman, Bra.

-Les as tu appelés ?

-non, je l'ai fait la semaine dernière, ils vont très bien. Ton père est devenu le meilleur ami du mien. Ils viendront nous chercher quand on voudra venir avec les enfants.

Un matin, alors qu'elles traversaient le couloir pour aller au réfectoire, elles tombèrent sur l'escorte royale. Shoona était maquillée à outrance, et son décolleté était assez profond pour que toute une population puisse y fixer son regard. Elle passa en lorgnant bulma et s'arrêta devant la porte de son époux. Il en sortit, habillé normalement, et dépassa Shoona comme si elle n'existait pas pour se placer en face de bulma.

-Tu es à moi, à personne d'autre, murmura t'il en la saisissant par le bras.

-Végéta, lâchez moi, voyons ! vous me faites mal.

-Dis que c'est moi que tu aimes. DIS LE !

-Non.

-Ah, tu ne veux pas le dire ? Tu sais que je pourrais faire exécuter ton cher mari quand je voudrais ? Ta petite fille n'aurait plus de papa !

-vous êtes cruel, mon dieu !

Ses joues ruisselaient à présent de larmes. Il avait horreur d'une chose : les pleurs.

-Arrête de chialer...

-végéta, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime. Mais j'attends un bébé, laisse moi tranquille.

-fais moi un dernier plaisir.

-lequel ?

-Je voudrais faire enrager cette bande de cons, surtout ma chère femme.

-en faisant quoi ?

-ça.

Il la fit tomber dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout le monde était choqué, et Shoona tomba évanouie. Bulma se redressa avec difficulté et gifla végéta.

-tu es odieux !

Il la regarda partir, fière et hautaine en se disant qu'un jour, elle serait de nouveau à lui. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours.


End file.
